<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585911">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Karasuno, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING!!! EATING DISORDERS<br/>-platonic tsukihina<br/>-This is based on a song, you don't have to know the song but I'll link it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Everyone, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei/Everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deep Into the Darkness, Where I Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: ED HABITS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tsukishima’s POV-</p><hr/><p>He was nauseous. He didn’t eat today and it made him sick. He didn’t really eat yesterday either. It was better than eating and getting sick, though. Instead of worrying about food, Tsukishima decided to put his headphones on and listen to music*. The sun was setting as he walked to his after-school volleyball practice. Of course, the walk wasn’t peaceful due to the little shrimp that bumped into him.</p><p>“Ahhhh! I’m so sorry, Tsukishima!” The ginger looked horrified. Was Tsukishima that scary?</p><p>“Tch. Just watch where you’re going.” He didn’t mean to sound so rude. It just came out like that. He hoped Hinata would leave him alone so he could figure out an excuse to skip practice, but Hinata followed closely behind him and asked him what he was listening to. Reluctantly, Tsukki took his headphones off and gave them to a confused Hinata. Honestly,  Tsukishima didn’t have the energy to deal with Shrimpy. They had to walk even closer now because his phone was still in his pocket. He was debating whether or not he should hand Hinata his phone when Tadashi walked by. </p><p>Tsukishma knew he was screwed. He wouldn’t even let Tadashi touch his headphones. Tadashi would catch on to his problem. He catches onto everything. Tadashi frowned at him. Oh, no. Thankfully, Hinata started screeching.</p><p>“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Hinata tore the headphones off and ran to Yams. </p><p>Hinata walked with Tadashi to the gym, while Tsukishima trudged behind them. There was no way he could get out of practice now. He couldn’t think of any excuses. He couldn't tell the team what was really going on. Only two people knew. Himself and the captain of the Nekoma team. He didn’t tell Kuroo or anything. He would never do that. Kuroo walked in on Tsukishima throwing up after practicing at training camp. </p><p>Daichi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized he was already at the gym. Nishinoya and Tanaka were already there arguing about Kiyoko. Tsukishima thought he must be late if he got there after Tanaka. Good. If he was last, he’d have the locker room to himself.</p><p>He got in the gym, changed clothes, warmed up, and started practicing. Coach Ukai split the team into two teams to play against each other. Tsukishima got Suga, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Narita. His team was definitely going to lose. He knew it.</p><p>As they played Tsukishima started feeling dizzy. Tadashi must've noticed something was up because he kept glancing at him. When Kei rotated to the back, the dizziness hit harder than before. He knew what was going to happen and he started to panic.</p><p><em> “It’s only been two days! Why is this happening now?” </em>His stomach started to hurt when he realized the last time he was able to keep his food down was Tuesday, and it was now Friday. He was screwed. Maybe they’ll think he was exhausted. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-Yamaguchi’s POV-</p><hr/><p>Tadashi was worried about Tsukishima. He’s been weird for a few days. Kuroo told him about Tsukki’s eating habits, but Tadashi didn’t know what to do. He watched as Tsukishima received a ball and then started to back away. His face was red and he looked like he was hyperventilating. He slowly started to lean backward.</p><p>“No, no! Tsukki!” Tadashi didn’t even realize he was running. Tsukishima hit the ground just as Tadashi passed the net. The team all looked to him as he ran over. He didn’t know what to say so he let the words fall out.</p><p>“K-kuroo told me that Tsukki was having trouble at the last training camp! Um, he hasn’t been eating, I-i think?” Tadashi could hear the panic in his own voice. </p><p>Daichi piped up, “Kiyoko, help Yamaguchi get him to the nurse.”</p><p>As Kiyoko walked over Tadashi began to cry. He couldn’t help it. This was his fault. He should’ve said something to the team. Still, he shakily helped Kiyoko pick Tsukki up. He couldn’t figure out how to lift him because he was too tall. He tried to sit him up without disturbing him. The movement woke him, though. Tsukki groaned and turned red.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-Tsukishima’s POV-</p><hr/><p>He couldn’t believe that this just happened. He heard most of what Yams said. Now he felt sicker than usual. Everyone in the gym knew and now he’ll probably get kicked from the team. That would be fine, but the nurse was probably going to send him to the hospital if Tadashi blabbed again. Kiyoko offered him her hand, which he refused. This was too much for him right now. It was dark out, so the nurse would’ve been on her way out. He took a shaky step. Once he found his balance again, he put his head down, adjusted his glasses, walked past Yamaguchi, and jogged out the door. He would get his stuff tomorrow morning. For right now, he was going home.</p><p><em> “Why, now? I just started getting used to the team.” </em> His thoughts were about to take over until he heard his phone going off. Daichi doesn’t allow phones on the court but Kei always tucks his away in his pocket. He sighed. There was no reason to care about the court anymore. He was gonna get kicked off the team now. He checked his phone to 99+ mentions in the Karasuno group chat. He backread the texts. Sugawara asked for Tsukishima’s address, and Tadashi told everyone. Tanaka and Nishinoya said they’re going to come over with ice cream, Tadashi’s coming over with Tsukishima’s stuff, Daichi and Suga are coming with meatbuns, and Hinata said he’s going to bring strawberry cake. The rest of the team was busy.</p><p>Tsukishima texted the groupchat back. He told them he didn’t want their pity, but Daichi insisted. So, Tsukishima walked home quickly to inform his mother about the guests. Just when he got the words out, someone knocked on the door. </p><p>*<a href="https://youtu.be/LyPb8bfJWK4">Monsters by Hurricane Bells</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Wasting Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't: do summaries, so here's this:<br/>Hinata knocked on the door and panicked....Suckyshima was gonna bully him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: ED HABITS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-Hinata’s POV-</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata knocked on the door and panicked. Once Tsukishima left the gym, Hinata grabbed his phone and sprinted to the bakery on the way to the french fry’s house. He was going to come over before the team made any plans. Suckyshima was gonna bully him for leaving the gym so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tsukishima’s mother answered the door, he was almost relieved. He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear his mom ask why Hinata was there. As soon as she said that Tsukishima poked his head up with a panicked look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, well the team just wanted to support him for, uhhhh, getting better at blocking!!” Hinata saw through his own lie. Ms. Tsukishima seemed to believe him, though. She went upstairs and left the pair alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked around the house. It was pretty dull. Grey furniture and pictures of kids and flowers on the walls. He couldn’t see much. Movement caught his eye, though. Tsukishima walked from the stairs, sat down on the kitchen counter, and stared at his hands while Hinata stood awkwardly in the doorway. They were both still in their gym clothes. He was so worried when Tsukishima left that he forgot to grab his gym bag. He didn’t know why he cared so much. If it were him, Suckyshima would’ve laughed. Even if he didn’t laugh, he definitely wouldn’t have brought cake. The cake!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did I bring food?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crap! Should he have done that? Was that a mistake? Was coming a mistake? Tsukishima must’ve noticed his distress and waved him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata, I’m fine. Quit worrying, idiot.” Up close he could tell Tsukki had been crying. This made Hinata nervous. He’d only seen Tsukishima cry once, and he ran away that time! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uhm, w-would you like some cake?” Hinata’s face got hot. “Wait! Was that a bad question? I don’t really know what’s going on! I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata could tell that Tsukishima was hiding a smile. It was a face he made a lot. It made him even more nervous. Why wouldn’t he just smile? It’s not hard or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um,” Tsukishima pulled him out of his thoughts, “that wasn’t a bad question, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry,” He sighed. “So, are we gonna pretend nothing happened, or should I just ask Kuroo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Tsukishima paused. “Tch, fine. C’mon.” He motioned for Hinata to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tsukishima’s POV-</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tsukishima took Hinata to the living room and sat down on the couch. His face was hot. He tried to remain as calm as possible, though. He turned the television onto whatever show came on first. This way, his mother wouldn’t hear what he was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What am I doing?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t even know where to start. Thankfully, someone knocked at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi was the next to arrive with Tsukishima’s gym bag and headphones. Kei quickly muttered a “thank you” and glanced back at Hinata who was now groaning and frowning at his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suckyshimaaaa, can I sleep here? I live really far!” Hinata sounded like a life-long friend or something. Tsukishima didn’t even know the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream. Sure, he didn’t hate Hinata. The ginger and Tadashi were the only people on the team that he could tolerate. Well, not exactly. They were the only ones on the team who could tolerate him. Hinata saw right through his salty facade. Tadashi only stuck around because he doesn’t have many other friends. No, he didn’t want to scream, he wanted to disappear. He wished everyone would leave him alone or treat him like the asshole he pretends to be. But, maybe it would be nice to have someone over. It would be a good distraction from the constant nausea. He tried not to think about it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Shrimpy, you can stay.” Tadashi was shocked. Tsukishima didn’t even have to look at him to know. When he did look over, though, Tadashi tucked his head and dropped what he was holding. Then he walked right past Tsukishima and sat next to Hinata on the couch. Tsukishima closed the door and sighed. This was going to be awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back to his previous spot on the kitchen counter. From here, he could hear Hinata and Tadashi talking about volleyball. Hinata made weird noises and Yams laughed. It hurt Tsukishima to watch. He’d never allowed himself to get along with people like that. He tried, though. He was social, he just wasn’t very nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is, Kei wasn’t mean. He just wasn’t happy. No matter what he did, he couldn’t find anything that truly brought him joy. Maybe that was because he wouldn’t let himself be happy. Kei didn’t want to end up like his brother, Akiteru, who had his happiness ripped away by one person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Daichi showed up next. They didn’t mention anything about what happened in the gym, but neither of them would leave until Tsukishima ate a meatbun. Once they left, Tadashi announced that he was leaving, too. His mother would be worried if he didn’t get home by 10. Now, Tsukishima was left with Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hinata’s POV-</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kiyoko texted Hinata about what she learned. She texted Kuroo and asked about Tsukki. Apparently, he was throwing up after practice, so Kiyoko wanted Hinata to make sure that didn’t happen. Okay? That wasn’t too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were left alone, Tsukishima walked to the bathroom. It was open at the end of the hallway. When the door closed, Hinata panicked. He followed Tsukishima and listened in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross! </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Tsukishma was washing his hands, Hinata panicked again. There was no way he could run back to the couch without making noise. He froze. Slowly, he tiptoed to the picture of Tsukishima that was hanging in the hallway. In the picture, he didn’t have any glasses and his hair was darker. That was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima opened the door and walked to Hinata. Just as Hinata was going to ask about the picture, Tsukki spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you follow me to the bathroom? I saw your shadow under the door, Weirdo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap! He couldn’t think of any excuses! He was caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, well, Kuroo told Kiyoko about what happened and I just wanted to make sure… ya know? Uhm, she kinda asked me to stay over...” Maybe he said too much. Tsukishima looked disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tsukishima’s POV-</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>So Hinata didn’t actually want to stay over. Tch. Tsukishima couldn’t blame him. There was no reason for the shrimp to like him, anyway. Whatever. There was no reason to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll explain so I can go to sleep. In life, there’s this idea that you have to look a certain way. If you’re a male, you have to be fit and muscular. My brother, the guy in that picture you were staring at, pushed those ideas onto me. That got to my head at a young age, and I stopped eating for days at a time. That worked for a while, I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I got to high school, people like Kuroo gave me nicknames like ‘Skinny.’ That led to my binge eating and then puking it all back out because my body wasn’t used to it. Then I realized if I just throw up, I could eat and not feel guilty. Now eating makes me nauseous, but so does not eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I don’t expect you to understand any of that, but I’m going to bed. There’s a guestroom next to my bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did he say any of that out loud? Why did he say any of that to Hinata? There was no way he could face him now. He was almost glad he wouldn’t be on the team anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei left the hallway and grabbed his gym bag at the door. Then he stalked upstairs and went to his room. As soon as he set his stuff down, Hinata knocked and asked for clothes. Without looking at him, Tsukishima handed Hinata the first things out of his dresser. A white shirt and black shorts. He was about to shut the door when Hinata stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tsukki-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that, Shrimp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima?” Hinata’s face got all determined like he was playing volleyball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a stuffed dinosaur on your bed?” Tsukishima blushed. He actually blushed. Like his ears were going to melt off his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Hinata.” He quickly shut the door and climbed into bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Situation's All Critical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kei must’ve been completely exhausted. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: ED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-Tsukishima’s POV-</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kei must’ve been completely exhausted. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. His glasses were pushed up uncomfortably against his face. He woke up unsure if yesterday even happened. He walked downstairs to hear his mom talking to Hinata. She headed out for work and told Shrimpy to make himself at home. So, yesterday did happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tsukishima’s mother was out the door, Hinata noticed him coming down the stairs. The ginger was still wearing Kei’s clothes. The shorts were rolled up, but the shirt almost fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suckyshima! Take a shower! You’re gonna eat breakfast, and then we’re going to the park!!” Hinata was hiding something. His face was too red. Tsukishima decided to drop it, and head to his room for clothes. He decided on a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants. He couldn’t stand to see his body if Hinata was going to force him to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the shower, Tsukishima let the hot water soothe his overworked muscles, keeping his eyes off his body. He was careful not to look at himself when he turned the water off. Kei grabbed his towel, avoided the mirror, dried off quickly, and put his clothes and glasses on. He hesitantly walked downstairs with wet hair stuck to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had a slice of strawberry cake set out for Tsukishima. Kei tried not to look at him after what happened the night before. He could tell he was being stared at, though. While eating, he realized how long it’s been since he allowed himself to eat cake. Tsukishima was thankful for Hinata. Without him, he wouldn’t even remember how cake tasted. He was just about to say thank you, but Shrimpy started rushing him out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the park wasn’t too far. Kei lived about two blocks from the school, and the park was on the way. As the pair were walking, Hinata decided it was time to tell Tsukishima his entire life story. He learned a lot about the shorter middle blocker. Shoyo had a little sister named Natsu, his favorite color was yellow, he played tennis before volleyball, and Kenma was his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they reached the park, Hinata jumped on Tsukishima’s back and put his sweaty hands over Kei’s glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Shrimp! Stop it! You’re gonna mess up my glasses!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he said that, he heard it. It was playing far away, but Tsukishima could hear it clearly. It was the same song he let Hinata listen to on the way to the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~Situation's all critical! You've gotta look first before you go! If you wasn't too sure then now you know. The situation is all critical! Wait okay, you've got to look before you go- Wait okay, you've got to look before you go! Deep into the darkness where I hide… The monsters are buried down deep inside. You never know when they're satisfied- Buried down deep where the sun don't shine. The monsters are buried down deep inside but… Wait okay, you've got to look before you go! You're wasting away! Okay, you've got to look before you go. Deep into the darkness where I hide- Deep into the darkness where I hide! Wait okay, you've got to look before you go- Wait okay, you've got to look before you go! You're wasting away! Okay, you've got to look before you go. Deep into the darkness where I hide- Deep into the darkness where I hide! Deep into the darkness~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishma’s eyes stung. When Hinata jumped off his back, Tanaka and Nishinoya appeared with half-melted popsicles and shit-eating grins. On one of the picnic tables was a bluetooth speaker and volleyball with the team’s signatures. He couldn’t help it. Kei fell to his knees and cried. He knew the shrimp planned this. The song was too specific. What he didn’t know was why the shrimp planned this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, bro? It’s not a big deal. We’ll get you a new popsicle. Please don’t cry.” Tanaka chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryu, I don’t think this is about the popsicles,” the libero frowned. “Actually, let’s go get new ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was left alone with Hinata for the fourth time in 2 days. This time was different. Neither of them spoke. The song already ended. The sound of children running and spring winds filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the grass started staining his pants, Kei stood and wiped his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry about that. I ruined the moment, heh,” Tsukishma awkwardly apologized. He just had to make everything awkward. How lame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata cocked his head to the side, blinked a few times, and scrunched his face up. Then, the shrimp hugged Tsukishima. It was nice until Hinata gasped and pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re so small, Tsukki.” Annnnnnnnd in a very Tadashi manner, Hinata started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>When people worried about Kei, it made him sick. So very sick. He didn’t even worry about himself. Others shouldn’t care. It was gross. He had to stop it somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata. Shrimpy? I didn’t mean to make you sad. I really appreciate everything you’ve done today. Hah! I’ve never had cake for breakfast. And that song… Thank you.” He was blushing. They both were. Embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya and Tanaka returned with newly melted popsicles. And for the first time since Hinata served that ball at Kageyama’s head, Tsukishima laughed. A real laugh. The kind that makes your eyes water. He thanked them for their efforts, but when he couldn’t stop laughing, they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour at the park, Hinata needed to go home. Kei was happy to walk Shrimpy to the school, so Hinata could get his bike. Finally. Alone time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You've Gotta Look Before You Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is super short. I am: sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s POV~</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He didn’t get kicked from the team. He damn near cried when coach Ukai let him into the gym. He did have to stop practicing for 2 weeks, though. He sat and watched the others practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda-sensei was an entirely different story, though. He made Tadashi monitor Tsukishima’s eating habits. Thoroughly. That just made Kei uncomfortable. Now someone was documenting the food he ate. That would make anyone want to eat less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata made Tsukishima promise that he would eat every day. He tried his hardest to keep that promise. He and the shrimp got pretty close. Hinata even paid for after school snacks, sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the two weeks passed, and Tsukishima could play again. He tried his best now. He couldn’t let the team fall behind because of him. His eating habits improved, and he stopped feeling sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone has bad days, though. When his bad days came. Hinata was there. He would play that song and dance like an idiot. Tadashi was there, too. He learned the song from Hinata, and they choreographed a little dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tsukishima met Kuroo again at the next training camp, he wanted to thank him. Of course, he never did. Kuroo just shouted about the muscle Tsukishima gained. He stopped calling Kei “Skinny” and started calling him “Tsukkibro.” It was embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was finally fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed this. I based it off on personal experience, so hopefully, you can't relate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>